Ordinary Day
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Yugi wins a trip to New York, he still hasn't told Tea how he feels, and time is slowly running out.


Dun own the song dun own Yugioh.  
  


AN: NOT EDITED!

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Tea yawned in class, the teacher was being boring what's new? Tapping her pencil on the desk, her eyes wondered over to Yugi. She smiled softly; he was staring out the window day dreaming she mused with herself. They are in 11th grade now, and a lot has happened, so many great adventures. However Yugi is just an ordinary boy in school, smart and charming. Another relaxed smile crossed Tea's lips, she wonder what he could be dreaming about that was up in the sky. 

    
And as he asked if i would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  


Tea walked out of their last class, Joey and Tristen zipped by, "Hey where are you two going?" she called after them. 

"BATHROOM!" the two yelled back, little glances at them from their fellow students as they flew to the men's bathroom

The waitress shook her head, Really she thought. Their Teach Muziki, would let you drink all the soda you want in her class, but you can't use the rest room. Curl but also smart. She blinked, and turned around to be face to face with Yugi.

He was much taller now, he was just under Joey's chin without the hair. However his eyes never lost their innocent gleam, or kindness in them. " They did it again huh?" He smiled warmly.  
  


Tea smiled back, "Yup. Should we wait for them?"  
  


"Might as well" Was her answer.

"What were you thinking about in class to day? When you were staring out the window?" She looked at the boy, no man at her side.

"Oh, nothing really just thinking. Hey Tea?" Yugi asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hm?" She looked at him questioningly. 

"Grandpa's birthday is soon, do you want to come with me shopping on Saturday?"  
  


She smiled sweetly, this made Yugi blush he rubbed the back of his neck, picking this habit up from Joey.

  
And to speak of the devil, both Joey and Tristen walked over looking refreshed.

  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  


Yugi sighed and looked at his wristwatch, she was late. As he looked up he saw a Tea rushing over she waved one at over towards Yugi. "I am so sorry I am late." She gasps between breaths and smiled up at Yugi.

"Its alright, come-on!" Yugi grinned taking her hand, truth is he really had a surprise for Tea.

He dragged not that far, until he reached a shop. "you wouldn't believed what happened a few days ago, I was here shopping and they were having a contest!"

The burette eyed him, what is he up to, she thought. 

"So I entered," He grinned, "I can take myself and three guests to New York, I just have to pick up the ticket!"

Tea's eyes widen, in shock, "Really? That is great Yugi!!!" she shouted, but blushed gently as the stares she was getting, she could have sworn a kid asked, 'mommy is she carzy?'  
  


"I know its nothing like going to that dancing school, but it's a sign isn't it?" He smiled blushing gently.

  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.

They were at the airport, Joey and Tristen where grabbing some fast food, while Tea and Yugi watched the planes come and go. "Yugi thank you so much." Tea smiled at her closest friend since 9th grade.

"Its no problem, I mean it is nice to go see the world, and where better to start then in New York? We can go to that school you want to join, check it out, even try and get you on one of the teacher's good side." He didn't take his eyes from the window, he just kept watching the planes.

All Tea could reply to that, was a soft and shaky, "Yugi…"

  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

It was their 2nd day in New York; they had earlier that day gone to that dance school, one of the teachers asked Tea to perform. They loved her, Yugi thought back on today's events. They loved her, he thought again, they said she was in and could even get a scholarship. 

Tea looked worriedly over at him, "Earth to Yugi?" she asked. They were in a restaurant the waiter had just came taking both orders.

He blinked gently and smiled at her, "I told you that they would love you, now just one more year until your dreams come true." He looked deep within her deep blue eyes.

Tea couldn't answer; she was trapped in his own eyes. She didn't know what to say, it was all his doing that she has gotten this far.  
  


And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the pal of your hand.

It started to rain softly as they left; Yugi stared off down the street then smiled grabbing the girl's hand. " Can I have this dance?"

She blinked gently but nodded, so they danced in the rain.  
  


  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
And you must be  
  


They laughed at each other; both were soaked and still getting wet as the rain fell upon them. Yugi looked at the girl clinging onto his arm, her hair sticking to her face, her bright blue eyes that shined unlike anything he has seen before. He moved his hand slowly and brushed the hair from her face with a kind smile.

The dancer blinked at him slowly but smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Hey Tea, want to do some shopping tomorrow? Tristen and Joey are going to go site seeing, unless you want to do that?" He asked gently, he just wanted more time with Tea.

"No way, I am not getting embarrassed by those two, I am sure they are going to end up in jail. Just wait we are going to get a call tomorrow night." She teased.

Yugi grinned and nodded.

  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?

Tea awoke, she felt strange, she slowly replayed the night before events in her head.

It was their last day in New York, a whole week gone so fast, Yugi was in her room and they talked.

"So, Tea you really going to come here? To the school I mean." He asked as his eyes where anywhere but hers.

"Yeah! I am so happy. Its all because of you Yugi, thank you." She smiled at him but something was wrong.

Yugi gave a weak grin, remembering what Joey told him just a few minutes ago, "Tea, there is something…I want to tell you."

  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  


Tea touched her lips, she remembered. He kissed her, then left just like that. She started to blush from head to toe. Yugi kissed her, it was as simple as that wasn't it? Was it a dream last night? What are you saying Tea, she yelled at herself. It was real, so very real.

She heard the door slowly open, she sat up her hair a mess, and her blue eyes staring intensely at the man who opened her door.

"Tea" He whispered gently, it was still early, his roommates were still asleep.

  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand.  
  


He sat at the foot of Tea's bed, looking at her. He told her everything, truth was if it wasn't for Joey's commanded to tell her, he wouldn't have.

Tea sat looking at the wall, blush gently crossed her cheeks, "I..I love you too Yugi. You did this, all for me huh?"  
  


Now it was his turn, his face turned bright red and looked down then slowly nodded. "yeah… I guess we got one year huh? Before we leave high school."

Now it had just hit Tea, one year and they are out of school and she is leaving everyone to fulfill her dreams of dancing. Its so close, so very close. One year. 

  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  


School has started again, fall was in the air as the students filled the school all talking and all with their friends. Tea stood on top of the steps looking out then she saw him, there in the mist of people.

  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Yugi stared out into the sky and smiled, He turned around and waved at Tea. He slowly pushed his way through the crowd of teenagers. Just one year, he was planning to make the best of it.


End file.
